In control of electric machines such as permanent magnet motors, current pulses due to electrical transients may be flowed back to the power supply by the use of a transient suppression feedback diode. When the power supply is at some distance away from the motor control circuitry, current pulses flowing back to the power supply may cause resonance or noise issues in the power supply cables at certain motor speeds, or drive current frequencies. Another possible transient damping circuit, or “snubber circuit”, uses a resistive element that is switched in to dissipate voltage transients. Such a resistive snubber circuit is less efficient as the electrical transients are dissipated as heat. Accordingly, there is a need to provide improvements which address these and other limitations of prior art motor control systems.